


Six Shots of Corellian Whiskey

by LieutenantKer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantKer/pseuds/LieutenantKer
Summary: Mahin Silaine is a Jedi Knight trained for frontline combat, and has been eager to do what's in her power to help the Republic and its citizens, but has been constantly denied fighting on the front lines as Masters who trained her believed her to be volatile and susceptible to falling to the Darkside due to her tendency to feel things very intensely and emotionally and wear her heart on her sleeve. Once she proved she could hold her own against the Sith and resist temptation, she was shipped to the front lines of Corellia, her homeworld, where war has broken out between the Empire and the Republic in full force. For a Jedi who can look a Sith in the eye and feel no fear, the struggles of frontline combat are easy obstacles in comparison to others. War Zones aren’t good places for family reunions.





	Six Shots of Corellian Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a short-lived fic to detail the events of something that happened in the life of one of my Star Wars: The Old Republic RP characters. It doesn't contain any canon characters whatsoever so I don't expect anyone to care much! But hey, if you end up liking it, I appreciate it.

“I wish Tezaht could come with us.” 

A short, skinny, orange-haired mirialan med-tech had his eyes fixated on stars going by in the hyperspace lane as their transport made its way to Corellia. It wasn’t a long trip in comparison to others he’d made traveling with Jedi, but he always wanted to keep a conversation going for the sake of distracting himself from any possible thoughts of impending doom. He could only ever seem to think of the worst possible scenarios whenever he let his mind wandered. 

“Nah,” said the zabrak Jedi combing her short, black hair with her fingernails as she sat across from him while she also watched the hyperspace-warped stars go by, “he wasn’t trained to be a fighter like I am, he’d probably just try to find ways to be sneaky about everything. That just takes the fun out of it. I would rather just face my enemies head-on.” Mahin was always good for reminding you that you were over-thinking things, if only by being brutally honest.

The mirialan turned his head from the window to look at Mahin, “What is Tezaht doing, anyway? I’m not a Jedi so I don’t get to know what’s happening with you guys unless you tell me.”

Mahin turned her attention from the window to her bright orange fingernails, which were more like claws really, and started to pick at them to clean the dirt out from under them. “He’s doing something with the SIS, or at least I think that’s what he told me. I wasn’t really paying attention...” 

“Wait, woah, are you even allowed to tell me that?”

She shrugged. “It’s not like I know the details of what he’s doing, I just know he’s out somewhere in Wild Space or Hutt Space or somewhere working with the SIS. He trained to be an investigator so it makes sense that’s what he’d be doing.”

“I guess you’re right…” he looked out the window again, “but maybe you should be quieter about it, Mahin. I mean if someone from Imperial Intelligence found out that Tezaht was working with the SIS they could probably find him by looking through stuff about us and I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. Or us.”

“You’ve known me long enough to know I can’t be quiet about anything. We’ll be fine, Nirem, you don’t always have to expect the worst, just relax. I’m not going to blurt out to some shitty Imps that I know a guy working with the SIS.”

Suddenly, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and the stars around them fell to a standstill, and below them was the planet Corellia, and the huge orange-lit capitol Coronet City lay in plain view from the windows. They were surrounded by Republic ships and on the other side of the planet they could see a clear view of the Imperial fleet.

“We’ve arrived!” Chimed one of the blue twi’lek pilots from the cockpit, “and we’ve already been cleared for landing, so it’ll be just a few minutes.” The pilots were twins, Seku and Siolo Freykaa. Whenever Mahin and Nirem, and sometimes their mutual friend Tezaht, had to be anywhere, it was usually the Freykaa twins escorting them in their ship. It was a small ship with room for no more than about ten people, and it was Seku’s personal starship design she had constructed herself. Mahin admired her work and trusted her and her twin brother’s piloting skills. Siolo was less of the technical genius than his sister was and more of a visual designer who liked to paint ships and decorate their interiors, but he was still a good pilot and a good friend.

Mahin jumped to her feet and stretched her arms. “Time to get our shit and kill some Sith.”

Nirem grabbed a bag from under his seat and stood up as well, “You’re from Corellia, right? Are you hoping to see your family while you’re here?”

“I dunno, maybe,” she shrugged, “I might not even be allowed to see them depending if the person overseeing operation is a reasonable sentient or some stuffy bastard with a stick up his ass.” 

Nirem laughed. He always wondered where Mahin got her colorful language from and wondered if he’d find an answer on her homeworld, maybe in meeting her family. He was also afraid that she was maybe the quiet, polite person in her family--but he also couldn’t imagine how someone could be more outspoken and vulgar than she was.

When the ship landed in the Coronet City spaceport, Seku Freykaa stepped out of the cockpit and helped Mahin and Nirem out of the ship with their bags. “The place where you’ve been asked to meet up with the squadron you’ll be serving with is just a few blocks from here, in walking distance, I think you can make it without directions. You know the place?” She handed a datapad to Mahin and let her inspect it.

“Yeah, I know the place,” she answered, “That’s a really sleazy bar, of course it’d be a good place to hide a strike force of Republic troops. Imps wouldn’t look twice at it.”

“Right, okay,” Seku took the datapad back and flipped through some more pages of information. “ I don’t have much else to tell you besides you’re meeting up with a Jedi Master named Kulik Haar.”

“Kulik Haar?” Mahin said his name with disgust before letting out a loud groan and rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

“You know him?” Nirem asked.

“Unfortunately. He was at the Coronet City enclave when I was a kid. He was from Coruscant before the sacking and the Green Jedi aren’t really fans of his. He’s the type of guy who used to tell me I’d fall to the Dark Side if I didn’t recite the mantras of the Code in the most monotone voice I could manage.”

“Really?”

“I’m exaggerating, obviously, but the guy’s uptight. I probably won’t be allowed to see my family unless my dad came out retirement or my brothers enlisted but I doubt both of those. My dad’s getting old and I used to beat up my brothers.”

“Well,” Seku said quickly, backing out of the conversation, “I’ll leave you two to your work. May the Force be with you.” She gave a two-finger salute to Mahin and Nirem as she returned to her ship. Nirem waved back while Mahin lazily raised her hand as she turned on her heel and began to walk out of the space port. Nirem had to chase after her.

Waiting for them at the bar they were told was the base of operations for the small strike team they were assigned to was a tall and thin togruta with red skin and blue montrals, dressed in Jedi robes outfitted with pieces of durasteel armor meant to resist blaster fire. The bar was empty, with all the bar stools shoved into a corner and all the chairs turned up on the tables. Mahin’s upper lip curled into a snarl the moment she set eyes on the Jedi, and he looked down at her when he began speaking.

“Mahin Silaine,” he said plainly, “You were the last person I would expect to come to face front-line combat. Did you finally straighten out your emotional problems? I wouldn’t want a Jedi susceptible to temptation fighting the Sith head-on, it could danger the operation.”

“The last time you saw me was over ten years ago, Kulik, let it go,” said Mahin drly, “but since you asked, yeah, I’m still pissed about everything--I just told the Darkside to go fuck itself so it leaves me alone, forever, so I can be an obnoxious piece of shit whenever I want and I’ll never have to worry about becoming the things I was trained to kill.”

Kulik furrowed his brow at Mahin’s response. “Such behavior is very unbecoming of a Jedi, I would have expected someone who know wears the title of Jedi Knight to be more mature.”

“I’m not a diplomat, I’m a Sith-killer. I’m not here to be a well-behaved Jedi, impress you, or impress anyone. I’m here to kill shit. So shut the fuck up and tell me what you need me to do, Kulik, or I’ll leave and let you face the Empire with one less Jedi and one less Medic.”

“You are--”

“Volatile? Angry? So many people keep telling me I have to control my anger or I’ll fall to the Darkside. I’m not afraid of the Sith or the Darkside, Kulik, and it’s you stuck-ups who always preach about how fear is how we fall to the Darkside but I’m not afraid. My anger comes from annoyance of shitheads like you thinking you know me better than I do.”

Kulik stood in silence. Nirem assumed he was put off by Mahin’s bluntness--she was right (she was always right), she was blunt about it, and he could tell Kulik wasn’t impressed--and stared at Mahin in disapproval for a few seconds before grunting and saying quietly, “We don’t have anything presently that needs to be attended to and we’re waiting until tomorrow to make an assault on an Imperial-controlled fuel refinery. Take the time to get familiar with the people you’ll be working with for the time being. They’re in the back room playing a few rounds of sabacc. Leave your bags out here with the soldiers’ foot lockers.”

“That was all you needed to say in the first place,” Mahin sneered as she dropped her bags on a table and walked by him and into the secluded room in the back of the bar. It was always a place where people played cards and gambled while they were drunk, away from where the bartenders and other patrons would actually have to deal with them. 

A handful of soldiers of various species all wearing Republic colors were sitting around the tables at the back room, and a twi’lek, a mirialan, and a human were sitting at the table in the middle of the room with their heads hunched over. The twi’lek and mirialan were holding hands of sabacc cards that they were staring at with the focus of a meditating Jedi, and the human sitting between them was dealing. A few of the soldiers sitting around the room noticed Mahin and Nirem walk in and waved or nodded at them, others were too busy chatting among themselves to notice, and a few were invested in where the game of sabacc their comrades were paying was headed.

The twi’lek had yellow skin and deep scars decorating the right side of his face, as well as chunks of flesh missing from his lekku and his ear. It was his go to put down his hand for sabacc and Mahin could tell from the smirk on his face that he was probably about to win. Across from him was the mirialan, who had green-yellow skin and diamond tattoos decorating her jawline, similar to the ones on Nirem’s chin, her brown hair was shaved on either side, and she looked like someone who was determined not to lose a game of sabacc anytime soon.

When the twi’lek showed his cards, the mirialan threw hers in his face, slammed her fists on the table, and jumped to her feet. “You’ve gotten an Idiot’s Array THREE TIMES today, Jer!” She yelled, “There’s no way! You had to cheat somehow!” The people in the room paying attention to the game erupted in applause and reaction to the winning hand. She turned to the human dealing as the twi’lek leaned back in his chair and yelled, “Lula! Lula YOU DID THIS, somehow! This is a conspiracy against me!” 

The human had tan skin and wavy dark hair pulled into a bun and she laughed when the mirialan accused her. “I don’t even see the cards and I don’t know the slightest about sabacc rules, Jes, that’s why you both asked me to deal. I don’t know what an Idiot’s Array is and why you keep getting upset about it.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Jes,” said the twi’lek as he leaned back in his chair, “I’m just lucky.” 

“I want a re-match,” Jes grabbed the twi’lek by the collar of his armor and pulled him to his feet, “I deserve to win you cheating little--”

Lula nodded her head to the door where Mahin and Nirem were standing and used a gentle hand to move Jer and Jes apart. “Save it,” she told him, “the new Jedi and the new Medic joining our strike team are here. Try to leave a good impression.” She pat them both on the shoulders before turning to clean up and shuffle the cards from the sabacc game.

Jer straightened his back and walked to the door. He didn’t say anything, just looked Mahin and Nirem up and down. Nirem’s shoulders tensed and he looked around the room for something else to focus on, Mahin attempted to keep eye contact with Jer as he inspected her. She assumed he was the commanding officer or a lieutenant of the soldiers and thus would be her equal in rank, since Kulik would out-rank all of them.

“Is this your first time in a War Zone, Jedi?”

“I was born here and I trained to come back.”

“Fought Sith before?”

“Killed some.”

“How many?”

“Two.”

He smirked a little and tilted his head back, “I’m not sure a new Jedi raised in a place like this who’s practiced only with training droids can keep up with us. You want to head on back to Coruscant, princess?”

Without flinching she replied, “If you call me any of those things ever again, I will bite your lekku off one at a time in the biggest pieces I can manage to get into my mouth.”

Jer laughed. “I changed my mind, I like you!” Soldiers in the room laughed and cheered in the usual military bravado. Mahin smiled a little watching it. It explained a lot about her father the more she saw of boisterous soldiers with high morale. Jer extended a hand to Mahin, “Jer Blen,” he said, “First Lieutenant to the CO. The mirialan over there is Jes Eteri, Second Lieutenant. Our token human, Lula Bell, is the logistics officer, she coordinates us and makes sure we have enough supplies. No one else here is important enough to warrant an introduction.” The soldiers complained while shouting their names at Mahin and Nirem.

Mahin laughed. They were like a family, something she hadn’t really had in a while. “This is Nirem Ven,” she pointed to Nirem, “he’s a reliable Medic, you can count on him. He’s been patching me up since the beginning of my career as a Jedi. I’m Mahin Silaine. Who’s the commanding officer if you’re the lieutenant?”

“Silaine?” asked Jes, more or less not paying attention until Mahin said her name.

Jer turned his head back, “Was that a question or an answer?” 

“Why would it be an answer?” Mahin asked, “I’m not going to be your commanding officer.”

“It was a question,” said Jes as she walked towards her. “Are you related to the Corellian Silaine family? Colonel Dareh Silaine?”

“Yes?” Mahin answered in confusion. Her family name was something she wouldn’t be confused about but a name with a rank in front of it confused her. “Dareh Silaine is my-”

“Mahin?”

She spun on her heel and standing in the doorway was a tall zabrak with graying black hair wearing old Republic durasteel armor that looked like it’d seen more than its fair share of combat. He looked friendly, but old and scarred. His yellow eyes were warm and welcoming The tattoos on his face looked similar to the ones on Mahin’s face: resembling rising smoke painted on the skin.

Mahin recognized him immediately. She didn’t know what to say. Dareh stepped forward to get a better look at her and a smile lit up his face, “You’ve grown up so much since you left home.”

Attachments were forbidden for the Jedi (or, if you asked Mahin, nothing was really forbidden for Jedi, just strongly advised against so you didn’t do anything stupid but generally allowed if you weren’t a dumbass about it) but Mahin was trained in Corellian Force Enclave long enough that she remembered her parents and her siblings, and knew them long enough for them to make impressions on her. She didn’t even have to say anything, just leap and return her father’s embrace.

“You look so much like your grandmother now, Mahin,” said the proud father, his hands on his daughter’s shoulders and a smile on his face that no one who had served with him had seen yet.

“I guess that just means I’ll have to make grandma proud,” she was smiling. Nirem hadn’t seen her smile like that in a long time. He decided to leave Mahin to her reunion with her father and sat down with the logistics officer to have a chat.

Jes sat down next to Jer. “CO’s daughter, huh?”

“Looks like it,” he said taking a sip of a drink, “I don’t think this will end well for either of them. War Zones aren’t good places for family reunions.”


End file.
